2012-09-09 Encoutering Shield (Again)
With garbage shrewn everywhere, in the wake of the tentacle-faced alien chase, the clean-up was -really- not something Agent Roy Harper was pleased to deal with. But as they put it, 'you messed it up, you help sort it out.' And while Damage Control was on their way, the agent had to be present to -secure- any additional evidence that might have been overlooked. That he'd had to have -assistance- from a panther-woman left Roy slightly disgruntled, as he turns over certaim refuse with his foot. It didn't help that he stunk to high heaven too. But at least, he was on his own for the nonce, till he could turn things over to Damage Control. After last night, the bow and arrows had to be hung up, at least for a little while. Or at least they should have been. After all, dealing with exploding napalm zombie robots at what was suppose to be a 'Live Finale' of a TV show really is enough that any normal person might consider putting their 'super hero' costume away for a little bit, while things 'die down'. Then again, most normal people wouldn't put on costumes and become super heroes anyways. Oh well, for now, Kate Bishop is out and about Hawkeye. But odds are she won't be in her costume for long. After all, she's got things she has to do. And yet, as she stops on a rooftop in Manhattan and looks down, she can't help but let out a bit of a low whistle at a certain mess... Yes, having huge amounts of trash scattered, cement chunks ripped out from building edges (NOT HIS FAULT, it was that Pantha woman!), and even trash bins being hurled around like feathers pretty much would account for all that. There was -no- way he could secure evidence, so Roy just hops on top of a bin (hey, he couldn't get any SMELLIER) and glances about, before it occurs to him to look up towards the roofs where the cement had been ripped off from. If she noticed who it was down there earlier, Kate doesn't let it show. Nope. Instead she just continues to take in the mess for a bit, before finally she shakes her head and looks at the SHIELD Agent down there. All though as she recognizes who it is... That's when she finally says something to the person down below. "Ya know, I really could make a couple of bad jokes right now considering this mess Agent Harper." Yes, considering that he was looking up at the roofs when the voice calls down to him, it didn't take him long to see who and what, and Roy grins a bit. "Hey, junior. Still running the rooftops, I see. You ever get around to posting an ad, or everything sorted out on your end?" Taking a glance about, Roy smirks, before waving a hand. "C'mon down, might as well go ahead and make your jokes. I've had better catches. Might want to stay upwind, though, the perp didn't exactly fight clean." "If I did, there's been no response." Yeah, Hawkeye doesn't actually say if she did have that add dealt with or not. But then again, considering who it's for anyways... "And I'm trying to be nice. After all, jokes about you taking your dates into back alleys to 'have fun', or that fun being messy aren't exactly nice, and are a bit too personal." And yes, as that's said, Kate heads over, and down a fire escape. And as she reaches the bottom, she tries to stay upwind, or as upwind as possible as she can be in an alley in a large city. "Man, you make me sound like some sort of sleazebag," Roy grins, shaking his head as he motions around. "Nah, was chasing an alien around and he went and turned into a trash can about..." He points towards where the alien was hiding, right out there in the open. "And then some cat-girl came out and things exploded from there." There was a smirk. "Besides, there are better ways to have fun with dates than -this-." "Cat... Girl?" Kate repeats, sounding more than a bit skeptical at that statement. But then again, considering some of the powers that various heroes do have, maybe that isn't too far fetched. "I'll take your word for it. Just as long as she wasn't dressed like a Japanese school girl as well, that is." Then there's a slight snort, and a nod. "And I'd agree. There are better ways to have fun dates. But this isn't the time or place to talk about those." Roy laughs, a short quick burst, before waving about. "And what are you supposed to talk about -here-? Politics? The fine art of motorcycle maintenance? Oh I know... I can tell you all about the different times I had to change my daughter's diapers." There was a grin as he glances about. "Besides, I have to hold up for Damage Control, in case there's something else lurking about here. I mean, what if the alien spawned?" In about 10 minutes? Yeah right. But who knows. "Well, when it bursts out of your chest, we'll know that the alien spawned." Is said in a joking manner, before Hawkeye quirks an eyebrow, and reaches for her quiver. Only instead of pulling out an arrow, she pulls out a smart phone. A top of the line, latest model smart phone. One where she tries to press a few keys before she opens an app. "I won't act surprised at the fact that you have a kid. But that's besides the point. Did SHIELD pay extra for the secrecy clause on this job, or not? if they didn't, the Damage Control app should tell us how long you'll be waiting here..." "Har har," Roy grins. "I just -bet- you can't wait to shoot me if that happened." This is said before Roy seizes his chest. "UGGGHHHH... AAAGHH.... nnnnooooo.... ... ... ... oh wait, I think that's heartburn." A roll of his eyes, then, before Roy flashes a full-fledged grin. "Psh... it's not that much of a secret. Just -who- we caught is probably going to stay a bit under wraps, but..." Waving a hand, Roy shrugs. "It's pretty much another day in the life of SHIELD. So are you hanging about to see what the life of a SHIELD agent is like? It's fun, but then..." He motions all around. "Damage Control. And the waiting. I liked life better when I didn't have to stick around for the clean-up. I used to be pretty much in -your- shoes. Then I got a kid." There's a snort as Kate shakes her head at Roys antics. That is before she taps her screen a few more times. "Two, maybe three more minutes. Tops. Damage Controls first team is stuck at a red light right now." Then she rolls here eyes, which thankfully aren't visible due to her 'sunglasses'. "And I was just passing through." And no, there's no surprise at Roy claiming he was once like her either. "Hnh. You're no fun," Roy grins as Kate refuses to acknowledge his antics, and instead focuses on that smartphone of hers. "Live a little. You've got a whole ..." Here, Roy studies Kate, trying to get a gauge on her age. "... what, 3-4 years before you end up like me? Have fun with it. You've got like, a rich sponsor to cover you, right? The equipment ain't cheap, so... live it up on his dime for a bit." And you had to bring up Kate's 'sponsor', didn't you Roy? Well, to be honest, there are maybe two subjects that could cause Hawkeye to clamp up. And that's definitely one of them. Hence why she tucks her smart phone away, and starts to head back towards the fire escape. "Wrong thing to say Agent Harper. Wrong thing to say for a couple of reasons. I'll see you around." "Huh...?" Rubbing his head, Roy wrinkles his nose. "But I had..." Ah well. Resting his chin on his hand, Roy looks towards Hawkeye. "Right, guess you had it different than I did. Later, Hawkeye." ... dammit, where was Damage Control already? Category:Logs Category:RPLogs